Pyro
by Homuresu Torii
Summary: From the start Pyro wasn't your typical girl. Found in a metal case by five teens and raised on the streets, her world is suddenly turned upside down with the betrayal of her gang boss. What happens when she's taken in by Hellsing in order to exact her revenge? Who are these strangers that mysteriously turn up to help Hellsing without anything in return? AU with OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I'm a huge fan of the Hellsing universe so I decided to write a story that's been on my mind for a very long time. As I stated in the description, this story is set in an alternate universe. Here's the basic idea I'm going with: Integra is 33, since the majority of the story is meant to take place 10 years after the Nazi attack. Walter is back! He did betray Hellsing but Alucard was able to get through to him. He is still stuck in the body of his younger self- to serve as a reminder of his transgression. Alucard is present in this time period. That's all I can really think of as far as the general setting goes unless I decide to change the storyline (again) due to indecisiveness or lack of flow. (If this occurs I will update all stories and give a heads up so as to not confuse you.) This is my first fanfic and is unbeta'd, so please be gentle and comment. Thanks for viewing! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. Pyro/Blaze, Terrance, and all other original characters not of the Hellsing universe are my own creations and should not be used without permission. **

* * *

><p>"Simple snatch and grab, he said. Easy money, he said." Troy complained as his fingers flew over the surface of the worse for wear mini laptop. He was trying desperately to unlock the heavy security door while his companions tried to fight off the last of the ghouls.<p>

"Less bitchin', more hackin', Troy!" Terrance said over his shoulder as he pulled his hatchet from the former scientist's head as it fell lifelessly before him.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do, oh fearless leader?! G-Man behind you!" The teen warned his other group member as another ghoul rushed to replace his fallen cohort. _Come on, come on, _Troy pleaded with his hacking system as incoherent numbers flashed quickly across the screen, attempting to crack the security code. The groans of the mindless horde began to grow louder as more came toward the sound of the ongoing battle.

Five teenagers- all orphans from the Nazi onslaught that occurred five years ago, broke into a supposedly abandoned research facility near the edge of London in an attempt to steal anything their boss Dominic might find of value. It was supposed to be a simple run in run out mission for the group, nothing they hadn't done before. However, everything went straight to hell when one of the boys, Jason, freaked out when he felt a rat run across his foot, resulting in him falling backwards into a table laden with test tubes and beakers. The sounds of five voices swearing and the breaking of glass caused nearby Stiffs, as they called them, to come running.

"Troy, we're going to be fucked in the next minute if you don't get that door open NOW!" Terrance sounded as he and Jerry stood back to back to take out three more Stiffs.

"It's going as fast as it can!" Troy responded gripping the laptop even harder. Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the laptop screen flashed with the decrypted code as the door unlocked and opened smoothly. "IT'S OPEN!"

"Everyone haul arse! Move, move, MOVE!" The leader shouted as he took up the rear to strike down a broad as she charged the fleeing group. Once everyone got through, Terrance ran down the hall to the solid doors with even more ghouls on his tail.

"The door automatically closes in thirty seconds, T. Move!" Troy warned as he tried to stall the door's closing. After hearing this, the boy put everything into his approach to avoid a horrible death. Just as he was within a few meters of the door, he reached into his pocket for the last grenade he had and lifted it to his mouth. Clenching and pulling the pin with his teeth, he turned and threw it into the horde just as he passed through the door. As soon as he fell through the doorway, Troy hit a key on the laptop to seal the door.

"Made it!" Terrance exclaimed breathlessly after his friends moved to catch him from his stunt fall. Seconds later they heard the grenade explode and the moans of the ghouls ceased.

Looking toward each other in shock, the boys soon broke into nervous laughter as they realized how close they were to dying. "Sound off and status report." Terrance called as he stood up to collect himself.

"Troy."

"Alive." The red haired, green eyed 15 year old replied as he pushed up his glasses.

"Jerry."

"Still kicking, but my shoulder might be dislocated," called the 16 year old gentle giant.

"G-Man."

"I'll make it. I think I need a new pair of pants though," responded the black, curly haired 13 year old.

"Jason."

"Made it." The 16 year old blonde called from his place in the grass.

"Okay, we're all accounted for more or less. Let's move back to the cars so we can see what we have." The black 18 year old ordered as he moved through the group to lead them back down the road to the hidden vehicles. The gang obediently followed.

"That's _it_!?" Terrance asked in disbelief.

"This is all we could grab on short notice after Jason basically rang the dinner bell." G-Man told his brother while glaring at Jason.

"That sucker was _huge_!" Jason replied from the open backseat of the black car. He was busy chugging a bottle of water.

"My arse!" G-Man snapped. "You almost got us killed back there!"

"Enough!"

"But he-"

"_Enough._" Terrance said stoutly. His light brown eyes bore into his brother's. With the light of the full moon, the younger brother knew from his brother's tone and that look, he meant business. He quickly bit his lip and turned away to kick a rock.

"He is right though." Terrance began as he turned his attention to Jason. "You know loud noises attract the poor bastards. You almost cost Jerry his neck when you brought the wrath of the undead on us." He pointed out as he crossed his arms over his broad chest. Jerry bowed his head under the gaze of his leader. He turned to look at Jerry as he heard him grunt loudly as Troy helped him pop his shoulder back into place.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jason replied quietly.

"We're all we have left." Terrance replied. "We're family. We can't afford to make any mistakes, not with what we do."

"I know." Jason repeated. He knew he was right. As an 11 year old near starvation and exhaustion from scavenging on the streets after the hellish nightmare five years ago, he had been rescued by the rough group of boys when he had just about given up on life. Without them to get him out of so many tight spots throughout the years, he knew he would have been lying in a ditch somewhere years ago. Jason saw these guys as family. Everyone did. He couldn't live with himself if he had lost someone due to his carelessness.

"Just be careful next time, okay?" Terrance asked as he placed a hand on Jason's shoulder. He nodded.

Turning away from Jason, Terrance moved toward the tree Jerry and Troy were under. "How's that shoulder, Jerry?"

"Stiff, but I'll manage." The 6'7" teen replied slowly rotating his joint.

"That was really cutting it close, Troy. Is that piece of shit finally crapping out on you?" The handsome teen teased.

"Forget you, T. It takes time to hack a security panel for a place like that." Troy replied as he sat against the truck of the tree to, as usual, fiddle with the piece of technology.

"You built the damn thing from scratch and you mean to tell me that big brain of yours didn't think to make that piece of shit run any faster?"

"Go to hell. You and that damn case you wouldn't let us leave without." The red head replied carelessly kicking the large case beside Jerry with his ratty sneakers.

"Hey, careful! We don't know what's in here. It could be our big grab for Dominic." Terrance said quickly lowering himself to protect the case from another kick.

"It better be worth something after the crap we hauled and time wasted." G-Man said quickly, never missing a beat.

All of the teens gathered around as Terrence looked at the huge case for a better idea of what it could hold.

"What do you think's in there?" G-Man asked impatiently as his brother tried to open the lock.

"A million pounds! How the hell could we know?" Jason replied sarcastically.

"I know that, smart arse. I was just building suspense." The young boy replied punching Jason in the arm jokingly.

"Whatever it is must be expensive and heavy." Terrance stated as he picked the lock. Within a few seconds the case popped open under the teen's experienced lock picking skills.

"Here it is gents, our chance at good livin'." He said as he pulled back the lid to reveal their treasure.

"The hell?"

Their eyes widened with shocked at what they found. Positioned neatly in the case, snuggled comfortably between soft black foam padding was a small girl. She lay in the fetal position, naked. As they looked at her face, she appeared to be sleeping peaceful from the calm expression on her face. Her head was shaved and from what they could tell, it looked like she had two thin wires running from the back of her head into the suitcase.

"Is she alive?" Someone stated after collecting his thoughts.

"I don't know. I don't see how after staying in the case for God knows how long." Terrence replied stretching his hand out to touch the girl.

"Are you crazy?" Jason asked grabbing Terrance's wrist. "You don't know what that is. It was in a lab- it could be a new breed of ghoul." All of the guys except Terrence jumped back at the thought of this.

"Don't be ridiculous. Does _she_ look like a rotting pile of flesh? Besides, if she is dead we at least need to bury her. Keepin' her in this thing wouldn't be right." He moved to touch her face with an extended finger.

He found her warm, if not slightly hot to the touch. Her smooth tan skin echoed life underneath it as he felt blood pump through her veins. "She's alive."

"_What?!"_

He moved to place his hand softly on her cheek. As he looked at the strange girl closely, he found that she was an attractive girl as he took in her strangely colored, long eyelashes and soft, small doll like mouth. She couldn't have been more than 16 as he noticed her figure, delicate with soft curves and long limbs. He heard her take a deep breath and felt her stir under his touch.

"Did she just _move?_" G-Man asked as he freaked out behind him while the others looked on intently. The girl's eyelids began to flutter open causing Terrance to call to her softly.

"Hey, are you okay, love?" He asked softly as her lids parted to revealed human eyes, big orange doe-like eyes at that. The girl turned into the boy's warm touch and found his face above hers. She was instantly drawn to his soft, comforting eyes and rose from the case slowly. Pushing up with her arms, the wires in the base of her neck grew taut and eventually fell away as she rose higher. "You're safe now; we got you out of that lab." He continued as she sat up completely, never looking away from his eyes. "What's your name, do you remember?" He asked the strange girl, his hand still cupping her cheek softly. He received no reply from the girl as she moved to raise her own hand to his. He was completely fascinated with her as he continued to take in her face and the beautiful smile she had managed to place on it as she lightly gripped his hand.

_Cough._ "Get a room." _Cough. _Terrence heard over his shoulder from Troy.

"I don't know. She's pretty much ready to go since she's already bare. I've always wanted to shag outdoors." Sounded Jason sarcastically, pulling Terrance back to reality. The leader's face grew warm after he remembered the girl's nakedness and realized what they were saying. He quickly scolded them for not having proper manners to turn away and peeled off his leather jacket to cover her. After zipping up the jacket on her, Terrance silently thanked God that the jacket was way too big for her as it fell just a few inches under her bum. As she tried to pull her hand through the sleeve, the leader noticed a silver ID bracelet around her delicate wrist. Taking her wrist lightly, he found the lab's logo on the front, a strange Asian character engraved in red, with the number 23 on the back with another strange character under it.

_Why is there an Asian lab in England?_ The teen pondered as he looked toward the girl as if to find an answer. He only received another full smile from her.

"What are we going to do?" Jerry asked.

"Well, we can't just leave her here to let the Stiffs get her." Terrance stated as he stood and helped the girl to her feet shakily. As he moved to allow her to step out of the case, she lost her balance and tumbled into his arms. He laughed nervously as he saw the slight fear in her eyes at her blunder and picked her up bridal style in one fluid motion. She quickly, trustingly wrapped her arms around his neck as she looked to him with those gorgeous orange eyes.

"We can't take her to the Boss. You see what he does with his women. He'd eat her alive or drug her up and pimp her out." G-Man pointed out as he was the last to join the group as they closed in tightly around the two.

"I know. We can't give her to the shelter either. They'd quickly cast her out in the state she's in." They all noticed the childlike wonder in her eyes as she looked from each member of the group as if memorizing their every detail.

"That only leaves one choice." Troy observed. The group nodded in agreement.

"How do we hide her then? You know Dominic doesn't like secrets and as soon as those snitches see we're hiding merchandise from him, the boss will show up to kick all of our arses- or worse." The group grunted in agreement. Everyone looked toward Terrance for the answer.

"Well, we five guys have survived pretty decently over the years. Why not make her _into_ one of the guys?" Terrance offered.

"Dominic would still want her- or rather him- to work for his keep." Jason quickly interjected.

"That's fine. We could just through some baggy clothes on her, wrap her chest, and teach her to act like a guy. We should be able to get away with it if she remains silent. Besides, we're pretty good at what we do. She can just learn from us." Terrance countered.

"Oh boy. You know they'll have to jump her in right?" G-Man replied.

"It beats what he does to the girls." Jerry pointed out.

"Well, it looks like we've decided," Terrance said looking down at the orange eyes that looked up toward him.

"Welcome to the family."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading! I know that this chapter was sort of slow but the next chapter will have more background into Pyro and the gang. I should have the longer second chapter up within a day or two, so please stay with me! It should get better within the next few chapters. Don't forget to comment. :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Sorry for the last post- I had a major test to study for, so priorities. This chapter goes into more detail about the main character's background as promised. However, due to the free time I have late at night to write this and my roommate's schedule for proof reading, there will be errors. Please forgive me, my overworked brain, and the **unbeta'd status of this chapter.** Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed last chapter. Thanks for reading and please comment, fav or follow. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing. **Pyro/Blaze, Terrance, and all other original characters not of the Hellsing universe are my own creations and should not be used without permission. ****

* * *

><p>"I'm back bitches!" They heard the voice sound throughout the ratty top floor flat. The sound of heavy footsteps followed the slam of the thin wooden door as Terrance made his way to the thunderous commotion coming from the kitchen.<p>

"Oh God, he's still alive!" G-Man groaned from his spot at the end of the table as he saw his brother walk through the doorway leading into the cramped room. The 18 year old ducked to avoid his brother's hand as it attempted to swat his head. They were all seated around the wobbling table for their evening meal. To G-Man's left sat the taller and toned 20 year old Troy as he attempted to play with the new piece of technology in his lap and eat at the same time. Next to him was the even taller giant Jerry, who pretty much sat sideways in his chair due to the fact his legs no longer fit comfortably under the table . Directly across from Troy sat 21 year old Jason as he finished his second plate of spaghetti and reached for more. To his right sat, the. 21 year old orange eyed girl, now known as Blaze due to her wild, faming natural red hair, who swatted his hand away from the skillet at the center of the table with the other mix match pots and pans of food.

Everyone except Blaze called out greetings of welcome as their leader returned home to reclaim his seat at the head of the table. As usual, Blaze went out of her way to make him feel comfortable in his own home. She took his jacket and put in in its proper place and returned to present his prepared plate, which was still warm and piled high. She greeted him in her usual silent fashion, a beautiful bright smile that reached her big, bright orange eyes and a slight pink undertone that burned across her face whenever she looked at him directly. Terrance, as usual, returned her kindness with a simple thank you which included holding her hand as he said it, something he knew she loved greatly.

"I swear a man is gone for three days and the only with sense enough to greet me properly is Blaze. I'm under appreciated around here." This earned groans of irritation from the rest of the group at their leader's bad joke while Blaze silently giggled.

"What's that in the bag?" G-Man asked as he noticed the paper bag that his brother rested on his knee.

"Nothing for you twerp. Since you all don't know how to act, Blaze and I will split this between ourselves." Terrance preceded to pull out an expensive bottle from the bag. The group looked over in shock.

"Is that-?" Troy began.

"Yep, the boss' own special brand of bourbon." He said as he looked over the bottle with pride.

"Does this mean you're in?" Jason asked wide eyed as he made an attempt to take the bottle to study it. Having fast reflexes, Terrance quickly swiped the bottle out of reach.

"I believe so. Gents- and lady," He winked at Blaze with that million pound smile of his. "I think all of our hard work has paid off. Better days are finally in reach." The room erupted in stomping and cheering as the group received the news. The group had for years fought, stole, and dealed its way into Dominic's graces by almost any means necessary. Any odd task they could pull off successfully to land in his favor meant better pay and privileges. They, at the moment, were second class thugs living in a rundown flat owned by their boss on the sketchy side of town. It took them at least 2 years to get Dominic's approval to even manage this. It wasn't the best of places to live. They had to boil to water before they could drink it, the roof leaked like crazy when it rained, and it stayed ice cold during the winter. However, the group was grateful for even this seeing as how London was still trying to rebuild itself for the battle 10 years ago, and knew that it was much better than squatting in drug houses and closed off sections of the tubes. It was somewhere to call their own.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's crack that bad boy open!" G-Man stated excitedly.

"Good idea. It might put some hair on your chest and get those balls to drop." Terrance teased responding in a slew of curses from his younger brother.

After everyone received their portion of the dark liquid, Terrance looked to each other them as he prepared the toast. "To better days mates, to makin' it on own skills. To those we can never forget that have gone on. Cheers."

"Cheers." The room repeated as they downed their drinks.

"Damn!" G-Man sounded as the liquid ran down his throat.

"That's a man's drink. Don't wuss out." Terrance teased.

"Bee, take the shot." Troy interjected as his eyes landed on the girl after he noticed her hesitance after G-Man's reaction. Everyone turned to look at Blaze as she sat wide-eyed at the sudden attention.

"Drink, drink." G-Man became to chant while beating his fists on the table. Soon the rest joined in. Finally after Terrance joined in with a devilish grin, Blaze downed the drink in one go. Everyone waited for her reaction. At first, her expression was calm and placid but within two seconds her eyes began to tear up as she sucked in air between clinched teeth and grabbed her throat. The room erupted in wild laughter at her expression.

"Are you okay?" Terrance asked as she closed her eyes to compose herself. She quickly nodded as the burn died away into a warm tingle. She tapped her glass on the table for a refill with a smug smile on her face. The room laughed even harder at her eagerness.

"Turn up!" G-Man screeched as he added his glass to hers as the celebration ensued.

* * *

><p>She loved them. Blaze loved her friends- her brothers and made it her point to show them the best way she could. Before she woke up, she didn't remember anything about her past. Not her life before the lab, what they did to her in there, or her real name. Not that any of that mattered to her. Blaze believed that whatever had happened was better left in the forgotten past.<p>

After the guys had brought her to their then home in the dank, musty underground tube system, they did their best to mold her into the average bloke. At first it was hard communicating with her because she appeared to not understand a single word of English, but they were patient and worked with her as best they could. Terrance, after she got a hang of the basics, had his brother steal writing tablets, readers, and flash cards to teach her when they didn't have anything to do. Luckily for them she was a fast learner and understood what was said around her but chose to remain silent and respond with a simple nod or shake of the head.

Before they brought her before Dominic, the guys trained her in each other their skill sets. Jerry, the now 6'9" tall second in command taught her how to defend herself with her fists and just about anything she could get her hands on if things got harry. The girl had fast reflexes and strong hits which made her a natural at fighting when combined with her fast learning. Troy, taught her to navigate a computer, how to hack into low level security systems, and break into supposedly secure or deleted files on servers. G-Man taught her how to spot good targets when it came to picking pockets and how to not become too greedy when taking things from the shops. Jason, the dealer of the group, pretty much taught her measurements and sales with is drug peddling. Her training with Jerry would sometimes come in handy with they needed to shake down debtors. From Terrance she learned how to navigate the streets. He taught her how to make deals, recruit and bring in payments for their boss while also showing her the type of people that were the best for what they had in mind. In seven weeks, she learned and had just enough experience on the street for them to finally bring her before Dominic.

Dominic was a tough and ruthless man from the States who did whatever it took to meet his goal. This would probably explain why he owned at least 60% of the underground businesses while he owned at least 30% of the legal businesses that were still afloat. Everyone knew who he was and what he did but when you controlled almost every high ranked official in Scotland Yard, it was hard for anyone to lay a finger on him. When they were finally able to land a meeting with him, he sat comfortably in his high back chair in his personal office- one of many throughout town. The ebony man had just lit a Cuban cigar when the Blaze walked in with Terrance at her side. She was dressed in baggy, ripped cargo pants, a faded t-shirt, with an oversized hoodie, black sneakers, a red beanie to cover the bright red hair that began to grow in, and the darkest coloed nonpresciption contacts they could find to hide her unsual eye color. The guys made a point of covering every curve and girlish detail of her frame when they dressed her that morning. They even had her pack her cheeks with cotton to give the illusion of a fuller face. When presented before Dominic, she made a point to look at him but not directly in the eye as Terrance did all of the talking for her. As she stood there and listened to Terrance give her false backstory—a helpless, mute orphan who was saved by the group when a theft went wrong and the storeowner was going to take care of him personally, she knew she didn't like the man. His eyes were cold and seemed to always laugh hatefully as if the world outside is rule was a joke. The ebony man seemed to ignore the teen as he fondled the scantily dressed woman that sat on his lap. When Terrance finally finished with his appeal, Dominic only nodded and blew smoke rings in the air as he finally managed to pry his eyes from the night crawler in his lap. The woman made the mistake of coughing loudly when he exhaled another puff of smoke. Rage filled the man's dark eyes and without hesitation he backhanded the woman with a hand decorated in at least seven heavy, gold rings. Fortunately when the woman tumbled off his lap she knew better than to sound out her pain.

"Stupid pig, coughing in my face like I'm some damn irritation to you. Take you sickly ass and meth mouth out my damn office and make me my damn money." He stated coldly as she looked at her as if she were worthless. The woman quickly picked herself up while holding onto her bruised and probably broken jaw. Both teens tried not to even flinch at the poor treatment of the woman. Blaze started to form doubts in her mind about what she was getting herself into but she quickly pushed them aside. She knew that this was going to be a difficult road when she started out and she had complete faith in the boys. She hardened herself against Dominic's cruelty.

"Whores now a days think too highly of themselves." Dominic stated aloud as he straightened out his expensive navy and white pinstriped suit. His eyes fell to Blaze as he looked her over.

"My, my boy." The criminal began in a smooth brassy tone. "You sure did like taking in strays. Isn't your little band of thugs big enough?"

"Not when you need more experienced men to replace the jailed ones. Business doesn't stop just because a few workers are missing." Terrance replied coolly.

The man smiled slightly as he placed his cigar between his teeth before continuing, "You are correct, but does this one have what it takes? I don't need little boys that rush into things and make stupid mistakes that could cost me considerable amounts of money."

"Trust me, he's been trained by the best; he's even been out in the field so he knows how everything runs."

"Who made that call? Last time I checked, I didn't allow amateurs to run around on my streets." Dominic replied with a tense tone but Terrance didn't show any fear and didn't miss a beat.

"Why waste your valuable time testing an amateur and lose profit when we could test them ourselves for nothing?"

"Because I'm the damn boss and I say who stays and who doesn't. Don't overstep your bounds, boy." The man warned with a deadly glare. Terrance simply nodded once.

"My boy, don't follow everything that this fool orders you to do. He has high aspirations but he tends to leap before looking." Domino stated to Blaze who simply nodded in understanding. After a final look toward her, Dominic flicked the ash from his cigar into the crystal ashtray on his desk before giving his approval for Blaze to join the gang. He told them to meet up for initiation later in the week at the abandoned warehouse end the secluded end of the Thames. Once they received their order and thanked him for his time, the pair calmly made their way out of the office and onto the busy London street. After they made it a few blocks and he knew no one was following them or within the area, he quickly pulled Blaze into a back alley and hugged her tight. When they finally pulled away from each other, Blaze could see now that Terrance had broken out into a cold sweat out in fear of his boss. "I thought for sure he saw through your disguise. We're one step closer, love. One step."

* * *

><p>By the time the group settled down, the rays of the sun were just making their advance over the eastern horizon. After several liquor runs, everyone was more or less drunk and passed out on the tiny living room floor. Only Jerry and Terrance remained awake as they occupied themselves with a card game in the kitchen. Over their fifth hand, the second in command asked Terrance about his special assignment. After taking a swallow of his beer, the leader simply shook his head and began, "I don't really know myself. I just stood there most of the time. It was just… odd."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we went far, far out into the country to—get this—another lab exactly like the one we found Bee in." Jerry's eyes lifted from his hand.

"That's not the weirdest thing. Apparently Dominic has them creating a new drug he wants us to distribute and it's not the stuff we're used to movin'." Terrance folded his hand. Jerry threw in his hand and allowed his companion to shuffle the deck then cut it.

"What is it?" Jerry asked as he looked over his new hand, quickly exchanged two cards. He now had a straight flush.

"It's a liquid capsule that apparently gets so you so high and so hooked, you won't be able to get off of it—ever."

"Well, that's good for business isn't it? Jason will stay out of our hair for once." Jerry stated as he maintained his poker face. He finished off the last of his beer while Terrance exchanged his cards.

"This is somethin' different. I just can't put my finger on it, but if I had a choice I wouldn't want anything to do with it. After all, you remember what Troy was able to find out about the last lab we dealt with." Terrance turned toward the dimly lit living room toward the worn out sofa in the center of the room. Blaze slept peacefully in her usual position-fetal, her wild locks completely covering her face. One section fell up and down, allowing the pair to that she was still breathing. She just looked so natural lying there with the guys stretched out on the floor around her, something they had done a million times before.

It had only taken Troy two days to find out everything that had gone on in that abandoned genetics lab; their experiments, their sole purpose, and about the things they created. After turning over all the information' the two including Jerry, quickly burned everything detailing their friend's past and vowed to never tell a soul.

"You don't think," Jerry began as he looked over toward Blaze's sleeping form.

"God, I hope not. From what I was able to tell, it's only meant to be what it is, a highly addictive drug." Jerry gave his leader a very skeptical look. "I'm not an idiot, Jerry." He assured him, reaching into his trademark leather jacket's pocket to show off the memory stick he was able to swipe when no one was looking. Jerry chuckled and returned the smug smile Terrance was giving him. "I don't forget to do my homework. I'll have the Brain take a look at it once he gets up." They heard rustling in the room next to them and quickly dropped the subject.

They both displayed their hands.

"Royal flush." Terrance announced, having beat Jerry for the fourth time that night.

"You know, T. Everyone's luck runs out eventually. Even yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's pretty much all I have for now. Chapter 3 is on it's way but between work and studying, it will most probably get posted sometime next week. Next chapter I intend to introduce the characters of Hellsing and then story should pretty much flow from there. As far as errors go, I am currently working on acquiring a Beta, so please keep your fingers crossed. Anyway, thank you go reading and don't forget to comment. :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Hello all! First let me start by saying that I am so sorry for the lack of updates. I am currently in my third year of college so school more or less took up most- if not all- of my time. Fortunately, I have finally finished the semester, so while on break I hope to crank out a few chapters before I have to go back.

Now on another note: Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone that has read my fanfic so far, and especially those who have either added this story as a favorite or follow it. I know that my writing isn't the best, but I'm hoping that through submitting this story online I can grow as a writer while entertaining the masses. Your reviews are also needed to help me in this process. If you see something that doesn't make sense or is grammatically incorrect, please let me know as I do not have a beta and tend to mental edit and misread my work if I stare at it for too long.

I am almost pretty much done with Chapter 4 while Chapter 3 is… well, it's Chapter 3. I tend to get ahead of myself whenever I write and unfortunately, if I don't run with an idea as soon as it pops into my head I either lose it completely or it doesn't turn out as great on paper once I am able to jot it down. Anyway, please keep your fingers crossed that I can post something out by the end of the week and I will replace this A/N with the real chapter.

Thanks!


End file.
